All Along, it's been you
by minidarren
Summary: Blaine finds it hard to move on, especially when Graduation is on it's way. Blaine realizes that he needs Kurt more than ever.


All along, it's been you.

Blaine Anderson was going through a tough time. The past six months had been the absolute worst out of all, he just felt like the whole world had just crumbled down at his feet and was unable to pick up all the pieces to fix everything. It was hard for Blaine to come up with a new daily routine ever since Kurt had left him for reasons unknown.

He tried to hold himself together when he woke up in the mornings and before he went to sleep, but it was hard for him, he'd wake up thinking of Kurt and fall asleep thinking of Kurt. Even during the day, his mind was still wrapped around the day that Kurt had left him, and it made it harder to move on.

We'll go back to where everything fell apart and everything changed.

It was their senior year and Blaine was so proud of Kurt, in every way possible and he didn't have the right words to express that to Kurt, but he had some form of idea.

It was mid year of school when Blaine had just gotten home and started to fiddle around in his bag for the little velvet case that he had just picked up from the store. He doubted what he was about to do, he always wondered if Kurt would accept his gift or if he'd turn him down, but he tried to think positive.

At the end of Semester 1, Blaine decided that it was the perfect time. Take Kurt out for a romantic date, slow walk on the beach and lay under the stars. "Perfect date." Blaine thinks to himself.

Blaine picks up Kurt and drives to Breadstix, he had the biggest grin on his face that he couldn't even contain his excitement anymore.

They enjoy dinner just like any ordanairy couple and Blaine feels like it's the right time.

Blaine takes a hold of Kurt's hand and starts a little speech that had taken him ages to come up with, but decided to just go with whatever popped into his mind because frankly, he couldn't even remember one single word that he had prepared.

"Kurt, in the past two and a half years of being with you, you've shown me a better side of myself, a happier side which i didn't even know existed." Blaine said and paused while he swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat. "Every day that i'm with you, i feel that at i'm home and no one can take those feelings away. You are all i've ever dreamed of, and when i saw you, i knew you were the one i see myself growing old with, forever." Blaine's cheeks started to turn a little of a rosy and he reached into his jacket pocket for the litte velvet case and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt's face was a little bit puzzled but a huge smile started to spread over his face. As he grabbed a hold of the velvet case, and started to open the lid, Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears, happy tears.

Blaine leant over to Kurt and started to wipe his tears away and chuckled. "Kurt, it's a promise ring. I uh just thought that it was the right time for us to take our realtionship even one step further. You're the one i want to spend the rest of my life with, forever." Kurt's tears started to pour down his cheeks, he couldn't contain the way he felt at this moment. Kurt felt like he was the happiest person in the world, no one had ever made him feel this way nor did he ever think that someone could, until he met Blaine.

Kurt pulled the ring out of the velvet case and closely looked at the few words inscripted into the inside of the band. "It'll always be you." Kurt leaned over to Blaine so their lips could meet. Kurt really couldn't put into words on how happy he was. Blaine took the ring off of Kurt and slided it onto his ring finger on his left hand and gave Kurt's hand a little kiss and then let go.

In that moment, Kurt and Blaine knew how happy they made each other, the happiest that they had ever seen each other.

After they had finished their meals and shared a slice of cheesecake together, it was time to go for a walk along the beach and to spend the remainder of the night lying under the stars. Blaine was so impressed on how the night was turning out, a lot better than he had even planned. Not long after leaving Breadstix they arrive at the beach. Blaine took the picnic blanket from the trunk of his car and slowly started to walk down the path towards the sand along with Kurt, latched on to his arm.

The beach was absolutely perfect. The waves were small and there wasn't a very big tide and the whole sky was just full of stars.

Blaine could feel himself becoming really tired whilst snuggling close into Kurt, he felt safe and secure but for Kurt, he had other things on his mind.

The sun was halfly risen when Blaine slowly started to wake. He went to roll over when he noticed that he was lying alone, still on the beach with no sign of Kurt. He jumped up in surprise, looking around to see if he could see Kurt anywhere, but he couldn't. He decided to check his phone just in case he'd had any missed calls when he found a text message from Kurt. He was a lot less worried that he had gotten something from Kurt, but not until he read what Kurt had sent him.

"Blaine, I ugh I didn't know how to say this to you in person and because last night was so incredibly beautiful, but i have to leave. I've got to go and i don't know when i'll be coming back. I didn't want to do this over text but i didn't think it would have been possible to do face to face. I do love you, Blaine. More than i've loved anyone or could love anyone, but this is something i have to do. I don't want this to count as a break-up just i need some time to wrap my head around everything. I'm always going to love you, forever and always, please don't think twice about that. Yours forever, Kurt."

He didn't know what to think, he was shocked by what he had just read. A sudden tear started to run down his cheek, he honestly didn't understand what Kurt had meant in that message. He packed up the picnic blanket and headed for his car. Blaine had so many thoughts running through his head just thinking where Kurt would have gone too, so he decided to drive straight to Kurt's.

Blaine turns up at Kurt's house and everything of his is gone. He still doesn't understand what's going on. But maybe Kurt was really gone, and they were having a break but Blaine didn't want that, he never wanted that. He speed dialed Kurt's number but didn't get an answer so he called a few more times, but there still was no answer. He didn't know what to do, all he wanted was an explanation and why this was happening to him. He wanted to know what he did wrong, if he did anything wrong.

"What made you think that someone as perfect as Kurt would stick around with someone like you?" Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine stood in the middle of Kurt's room, just remembering all the memories they had shared together, the good times and the bad. He didn't want to leave, not now, not ever. He let every thought, every being, every memory of Kurt just fill his mind as he started to collapse onto the floor, tears starting to stream down his face. He felt miserable, he didn't know what to do and just continued to lay in the centre of what was Kurt's old bedroom, curled up into a ball until he couldn't feel anymore.

"Blaine? Blaine! Are you here?"

Blaine shifted a little when he heard his name, but he thought he was dreaming so he decided to ignore it.

"Blaine? Seriously where are you?" yelled Finn.

With the sound of hurried footsteps coming up the stairs, Blaine realized that he wasn't dreaming anymore and someone was actually here. Finn went straight to Kurt's room and to his surprise, he found curled up on the floor, with dry eyes, Blaine.

"Blaine, you need to get up, come on." Finn stared at Blaine with his hand rested on his shoulder, trying to make it easier for the both of them. "Let me take you home, okay?" Blaine looked up at Finn, unsure as to why Finn was helping him, considering they had just gotten onto friend terms, but he nodded to Finn and got himself up on his feet.

Finn decided to drive Blaine back to his house, he was clearly in no state to drive himself. The car ride was complete silence. Blaine sat in the passenger seat with his knees clenched up to his chest whilst staring out the window, trying not to breakdown right in front of Finn.

Blaine made his way up the stairs towards his front door when he heard Finn call out to him. "Blaine, A-Are you sure you don't want me to come inside, even for a minute? I just want to make sure you'll be okay." As soon as Finn had spoken those words, Blaine couldn't contain his tears anymore. They just started to pour down his cheeks and start to sob. Finn ran up the stairs towards Blaine to just hold him tight, before he was about to collapse. "I don't know what to do anymore, Finn. He just left, with no reason, nothing and now i have nothing, nothing left for me." Finn didn't know how to respond, he didn't even know why Kurt had left, he had just as many questions that needed answers like Blaine. It wasn't long untill Finn decided to take the house keys and open the door and help Blaine through and into his room.

All Blaine wanted to do was be alone. He didn't want to leave the house, he didn't want to face his friends and most of all, he didn't want to face reality. Finn said to him that he'd be back in a couple of days to check up on him and incase he had gotten any news from Kurt, but neither of them did. It was like Kurt just vanished off the face of the planet and no one knew where he'd gone or even if he was still alive.

A week had gone by and there was no change with Blaine. He hadn't have left the house, hell, he barely even left his room. The only real time he ever did anything, was to get himself something to drink, preferably very strong or when Finn came over to see how he was holding up. He still didn't understand why Finn was looking out for Blaine all of a sudden. Yeah okay, Kurt was his brother, but Blaine and Finn were just becoming friends.

The next day, Blaine tried to get himself motivated, tried to at least jump in the shower to atleast get rid of the smell that he was sure was him. He plugged his phone to charge and turned it on, thinking that no one would even noticed that he wasn't turning up to school. While he was in the shower, he started to feel more worthless and heartbroken than before. His eyes were stinging because the only thing that he was becoming good at was crying, because of Kurt. He thought over and over that he wouldn't be able to survive life without Kurt by his side, but he tries to shake it off. He wasn't a teenager anymore, he was 18, turning 19 in just four months, heartbreak was something he would have to get used to in this lifetime.

After he got out of the shower, he thought it was wise to make himself something to eat considering he hadn't eaten in about 3 days. Before he left his room he grabbed his phone from the charger and walked into the kitchen. He pulled himself a chair at the kitchen table and started to eat the bowl of cereal he prepared when he actually wondered if any of his Glee Club friends had heard anything about Kurt, until he unlocked his phone and saw the 57 notifications displayed on his screen. He didn't bother to open them but realized that a majority of them were from Finn, Quinn, Rachel and Mike and one from Kurt. He just needed a break from everything and everyone, just until he could get his head around what happened and what he was going to do with himself without the love of his life by his side.

Another two weeks passed by and as he was starting to pull himself together, Finn was around at Blaine's so they could head off to school together. Finn was basically the only person Blaine could talk to, or he could really trust because he was also so close to Kurt. As they arrived in the parking lot of McKinley, Blaine started to wonder if he was ready for this, ready to get back to normal life, but he didn't want to think that way, this was something he had to do, considering graduation was only 3 months away, preparations were in order. Finn looked at Blaine and then rested his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine today, alright? And if you feel the need to get out, just come and find me and i'll take you home alright?" Blaine was surprised that Finn was actually caring and helping him out, he actually thought that him and Finn could be good friends, and considering all that he had done for him ever since Kurt had left, they were already close enough to being best friends. "I want to thank you, Finn. For everything you've done for me for the past month and a half, i honestly can't tell you how much i appreciate it nor thank you enough."

Finn gave Blaine a slight smile, "It's really not a problem buddy, you're basically family now." As soon as he finished, he had made his way out of his car and walked around to the passenger side to meet Blaine. "Not everyone knows about the whole Kurt situation besides the Glee Club, but i guess that's a good way to start back, right?" Blaine gave a small smile to Finn, "It's better that way for everyone i suppose."

His day back was just like any other day but just without Kurt. He still had all of his friends and they all made sure that he knew that they would be there for him if he needed anything, all he'd need to do is just ask. He honestly thought he could make it through the day, until the thought of Kurt not waiting for him at his locker was a hard thing to start to getting used too. Kurt would always wait beside Blaine's locker before lunch and before the last bell of the day. It was something he told himself to try and stay strong and just to keep going. He could do this, he would do this.

It was two weeks before Graduation, and Blaine was actually doing okay. He was just making it through his days of school, and on Thursdays and Fridays he would hang out with Finn and just watch Football and talk and just hang out, especially with Pizza. It was a good distraction for Blaine, instead of him being home bound all the time, Finn tried his hardest to make Blaine feel like he was included. Finn really enjoyed Blaine's company, it was just good to hang out with one of the boys outside of school, gave him that little bit of space from Rachel.

Exams had just finished and Graduation was two days away. Puck had this 'Before & After Graduation Party Extravaganza' thing for all the of the Seniors to attend, but Puck didn't really care if people came or not. Blaine and Finn decided that they'd go, drink and have some fun before the school year was finally coming to an end. They decided that they would just end up crashing there, 'cause being sober wouldn't exactly be fun for them, considering Graduation!

The Before party was tonight, and the After party was the night of Graduation; in two days. Blaine was actually really excited to be able to just hang out with everyone and drink and just let loose.

By 9pm, everyone had arrived at Puck's and everyone looked like they were having a fantastic time. Blaine started off with his drinks slow, he didn't want to end up too sloppy in front of everyone but as soon as Puck got the tequila out, boy was Blaine in trouble. "Blaine! Get over here and join me!" Puck yelled, whilst setting up four shots, two for each of them, cutting the lemon and grabbing the salt. Blaine joins Puck at the bench and grabs a hold of the salt, licks his hand, pours salt onto it, shots the tequila and sucks on the lemon. Puck soon follows, and then both of their shots are gone. They feel good, they feel great. "Good start to the night, Puckerman." Puck smiles and hints for two more shots each, Blaine can't turn them down. Puck fills the shot glasses back up and they repeat.

A few hours passed and people had left, but a mainly the Glee kids and a few other others remained. Blaine had lost count with how much he had had to drink, and he was stubbling and slurring his words, but he wasn't as bad as Finn, who happened to already be passed out under the kitchen sink; how he got there, nobody really knows. Blaine decides to go to the bathroom and locks the door behind him, as soon as he looks at himself in the mirror he can see just how miserable he really is. He'd tried to hide how much pain he had actually been feeling, but didn't want his friends, especially Finn to worry about him. The more he focusses on himself in the mirror, the quicker the tears start to fall. It's Kurt. It'll always be about Kurt. He's still in love with Kurt and he always will be. He's never stopped loving him, and the only thing he wants to have him back, he doesn't care why he left, he just needs him. He decides to pull his phone out from his pocket and finds the message option on Kurt's number, as he tries to keep himself calm he starts to type...

"Kurt, I need you. I need you so much. I'm sorry, i'm so sorry if i hurt you or if i was the reason you ran away. I'm so so sorry. I want you to come back to me, please Kurt. You're the only one i need, the only one i want and i can't live without you in my life. You're the only person who understand the real me and everything that i have been through. I just don't want to live in this world without you here, I can't. I love you with everything i have, and i'd never trade that for the world. You're the one i want to spend the rest of my life with. You're the man i want to marry. You're the man i want to wake up beside every morning. You're everything that i'd ever dreamed i'd find, and the way you swooped me off my feet, i'll never forget it. I'll never forget you. Forever and always. I love you, Kurt Hummel, day in and day out, like you wouldn't believe."

Blaine hit send. He didn't know if any of it made any sense to him at all. He scrolled up to the message that Kurt had sent during the first week he'd packed up and left. He never read it, he didn't want to, of fear that it would be the end. He comes to the message, and as he read it, his eyes start to tear up again, his sobbing starts up again. He doesn't care if anyone in the other room hears him, his tears just start to run and his sobbing becomes louder and louder. He drops his phone onto the tiled floor and his head collapses into his hands, he feels so useless, worthless, heartless. As the crying becomes somewhat louder, he starts to become very light headed and before he knows it, he's passed out onto the tiled floor with his phone right beside him. The message that Kurt had sent him, was just a few simple words, but with those simple words, they meant everything to Blaine and Kurt.

"I'll love you, forever and always, Blaine. I'll come back, just wait for me."

The next morning, people were starting to leave while others will still casually passed out. Puck was starting to clean to make sure things weren't going to be too sloppy for later until he realizes that there's no sign of Blaine, anywhere. He goes for a look around the house in all the spare bedrooms, no sign of him there. He checks all the cupboards, he even checks outside but lastly he checks the bathroom just down the hall from where the party was, problem is, it's locked. He ruffles through the kitchen draw till he finds the key to unlock the bathroom. There he finds, curled up into a ball with red sore eyes, Blaine.

An hour or so later, Finn finally wakes and has no memories on how he ended up under the kitchen sink, but ahwell, he doesn't care. He see's Puck just hanging out with Quinn and the rest of the Glee club watching some movies, just hanging out, until he notices Blaine isn't there. "Puck, where on earth did Blaine go?" Finn's voice was shaky and dry. "Ugh, he's still in the bathroom i think, sleeping. Maybe just go check on him, see if he's okay, he surely didn't look it earlier." Puck started to frown and Finn could only have one reason why Puck would've done that. Kurt.

Finn drove Blaine home not long after he woke. "You might want to rest up for our big day tomorrow, and possibly shower while you're at it too buddy!" As Finn jokishly laughed, Blaine shot back with "Atleast i didn't end up under the kitchen sink, or with a bruise smack bang in the middle of my forehead! Hahaha. I'll see you tomorrow dude!" And with that Blaine was out of the passenger seat and walking up his front stairs, when he heard car horns tooting away. "Typical Finn." Blaine murmured to himself.

It was finally the day of Graduation and Blaine was feeling quite alright. He caught up on his sleep, made himself look pretty much presentable for today and Kurt was still running through his mind. Good thoughts of Kurt, fantastic thoughts actually. Blaine took out his phone and shot a text to Finn. "Dude, i have no idea what to do today, but are you still on for picking me up or whatever? Five minutes hadn't have passed and there was a car horn ringing outside. It was Finn's car. Inside was Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam. Blaine quickly grabbed his bag and dashed out the door. As soon as he jumped into the car, the boys were cheering because hell, this was it, Graduation. They pulled up to McKinley for one last time and took in what they would be saying goodbye too. They'd always have the memmories from here and the friends that they had and still have, the songs they sung in Glee Club and so much more. But this was it, Goodbye High School, Hello adult hood.

All the Graduates entered the Auditorium and the crowd was just full of cheering and applause. Blaine started to feel pretty nervous and anxious, but he had to pull himself together and just get through the next twenty minutes, they would go by so quickly. Students start to get called up at random. He happily watched his friends get called up, he was so proud of them. Not long after, Blaine Anderson get's called. Blaine stands up quickly, trying to act cool and calm, until he looks into the audience and then he sees it. Sees him. Kurt.

Blaine started to stumble down the stairs on the side of the stage. "Did that really happen? Was that really K-Kurt? Oh no it can't be. I'm just dreaming, wake up Blaine, seriously, wake up!" Blaine isn't in the auditorium anymore. He's gone out of the side door that leads to the school corridoors, with Finn and the rest chasing afterwards wondering what the fuss is about until they see Blaine, stopped, staring at someone. Blaine still doesn't know if he's seeing things.

"A-Am i dreaming?"

"I'd like to hope not. But incase you are, maybe this will wake you." Kurt leans up to Blaine and cups his face and gently presses his lips to Blaine's.

"Kurt!" Blaine instanly wraps his arms around Kurt and holds him so tight, with his head on Kurt's shoulder, a few tears stream from his eyes but he doesn't care because he's with Kurt now.

The rest of the Glee Club kids, start to clap, because Kurt is finally back, and Blaine can finally be happy again. Blaine turns his head to see them and he waves at them to come and join him and Kurt. As they do, they come into this group hug, which is actually quite perfect, because they're all whole again, everthing is just the way it was. Finn breaks out of the hug first and suggests that they should go back in for the rest of the Graduation ceremony. They all agree. "I'll be in there in a minute." Blaine calls out to Finn, and he just smiles in return.

"Blaine." Kurt start's his apology. "I-I'm so sorry for what i did to you. I didn't want to hurt you, but that's exactly what i did and i'm so sorry!"

"Kurt, the only thing i really care about is now. I don't care about the past, it's just you and I, just us against everyone else. How it always was and always will be. Forever and always."

"Oh Blaine, you are way too perfect. I love you so much." Kurt pulled Blaine in for another kiss.

Blaine didn't care about anything but now. He was happy again, he was whole. He was home and that's all that mattered.

They knew that no matter what hurdles they had to go over that they would always conquer them together and they'd be together, forever and always. 


End file.
